


Confessions || Niall Horan AU

by prismdreams



Series: 1DFF Valentine's Day Challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1DFF, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Love, Niall smut, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Valentine's Day, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: "What are ya doing?"Alicia shrugged, smirking, "Oh, now you're talking to me?""Fuck off, what are ya doing, babe?"Suddenly, doing this to spite Niall didn't seem as fun. She changed her mind and told her  friends she wasn't interested in going."Nothing, the girls want me to go out tonight. Not feeling it."He turned down the volume, briefly looking at her, "Why not?""I don't know, just don't wanna."Niall's chuckle came back, Alicia blushed as she heard him."You're a weird one, Skittles."Written for 1dff Valentine's Day Challenge. Full Summary inside. NiallxOC AU.
Relationships: Niall Horan & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 1DFF Valentine's Day Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162724
Kudos: 4





	Confessions || Niall Horan AU

**  
**

**Summary:** _Unlucky in love, best friends Alicia and Niall decide to be each other's Valentine, sort of. NiallxOC AU_

Written for the **_1dff Valentine's Day Challenge_** on tumblr.

 **Prompt:** _a sexy surprise_

 **Dialogue:** _"I fucked up, alright? I'm sorry."_

_  
_

* * *

Alicia Wittle huffed in frustration as she threw down her bag in the apartment she shared with her best friend, Niall Horan.

The day could not get any worse than it is. Work was shit, like _always_. Her love life was nonexistent, and she managed to break the heels of her favorite shoes on the way home.

The best part of her day was coming home to Niall. He always had _something_ positive going on in his life and involved her in his little adventures. Sure, he was a little aloof and laughed at practically everything about life. He even found her lack of a love life hilarious. As far as drinking partners go, he aced that full stop. Being an Irishman, it was practically his MO.

It was barely 5 pm when she decided to call it a day. Call her insane, but she would have phoned it in earlier had it not been for her toxic boss abandoning her at the last minute. Just like any other day. That's not even the worst of it. People had to rub it in whenever they were gossiping. Like today at work when they chatted about what they were going to do for Valentine's Day. Husbands, boyfriends, new dates, fuck buddies, even escorts. Turned out everyone had to have someone on this stupid, meaningless day.

Why was it such a big deal? The hell if she knew. It's just an excuse to brag about how great your sex life is and prove to the world you're not lonely. Alicia swore some people still haven't graduated high school.

She walked into the kitchen and reheated some old Chinese food from last night. Niall would love to tease her by throwing the food everywhere like an animal. But she didn't eat anything that day, so that's going to have to wait.

One time, Niall threw an entire lemon meringue pie in her hair when she wasn't looking and she couldn't get that lemon smell out for days. Of course, Niall thought she smelled delicious, good enough to eat. That's the thing about Niall, no matter what he did, or how she felt about her life that day, he _always_ made it better. He could turn a shitty situation into a hilarious one. He could make her smile even in the worst times. Like right now, she could use his levity.

She cleaned up after eating and went to his room, rolling her eyes. He had his moments, but Niall was someone who didn't care about his room until he felt like it. And he was oddly possessive about his stuff. The least he could do was pick up after himself. Try telling a guy to do anything even in the best June Cleaver voice.

She took up his clothes and straightened out his bed, folding the covers over. He left his drawings in the corner of the floor again. All his best work, too. Alicia always thought Niall should have submitted his work in a serious profession, but whenever she brought it up, he'd dismiss it like it was a silly hobby that had long since passed its expiration date. It's not, he's super talented, maybe he didn't believe that. She bundled his pages and placed them in a stray, unused folder, putting it in the middle of his desk.

He'd notice if she straightened out his room completely, maybe today he'll let it slide. Niall rarely got angry or lost his temper, when he did, it scared her. She doubted it though, he'd probably laugh about it in his goofy way.

She took a quick shower and got a decent outfit for the rest of the night. Wearing dresses wasn't her thing, but she was in the mood to slide into something playful. Her friends invited her for a girl's night out, but she thought about declining their invitation, still unclear why. Random sex would have been the perfect way to deal with Valentine's Day blues. But Niall said he was going to be home, she couldn't pass _that_ up.

She almost left the room when she saw a picture frame face down behind the dresser. _That can't be right,_ she thought. She picked it up and smiled seeing Niall with his family back in Ireland. He was so little then, basically a mini marshmallow size version that he is now. A complete dork, the cutest carefree smile, big blue eyes, holding a soccer ball at one of his little league games.

She placed the frame back on top of the dresser and left the room, making sure to close the door behind. Just in case Niall assumed she was snooping.

She flipped on the TV and surfed the streaming channels. Of course, they were mostly romantic comedies everywhere, even the wallpaper on the background screen changed to commemorate Valentine's Day. She rolled her eyes and flipped it on to satellite radio. A random jazz station she turned to.

Alicia propped her feet up on the table and grabbed her beer,staring around the room. It felt so empty without Niall. He made the whole apartment come alive with his energy.

She snatched her phone and sent him a text.

 _Hey you_ 😜  
_When ya coming back?_ 🤓

She leaned back to close her eyes when she got a phone alert, she smiled.

 _Stuck in traffic, wank me_ 😡  
_Be there soon, love_ 😜

She replied with a heart emoji and leaned back against the couch, nursing her beer. Niall always got sexual when he was mad. Alicia didn't mind it, was all in good fun. The guy just seemed sexually frustrated when he got mad. She assumed his sex life was fairly healthy, so that was odd.

She looked to the door and grinned as she rushed over to Niall, flinging it open. _That was quick,_ she thought.

"Heya! Missed ya Ni!" She said, throwing her arms around him, feeling him barely hug her back.

He smiled slightly, pulling away to throw his keys on the counter, shook off his jacket, and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge.

Alicia narrowed her eyes, laughing, "Okay then, you alright?"

He popped the cap and took a swig, his face was tense and distant.

"Niall?" She asked slowly.

"What?" He whipped around to catch her eyes.

She shrugged, leaning against the counter, "Alrighty, how was your day?"

"Was alright." He said, his voice was even as he moved around her to heat up some food, loosening his work tie.

She straightened up the bills around her, placing them away, " _That_ bad, huh?"

He looked up, scoffing with a smirk, "What? Sod off."

Alicia stared him down, watching his blue eyes challenge her with his own staring.

"Hmm..."

"What's that mean, _hmm?_ "

Rolling her eyes, she pushed past him and grabbed another beer, pointing it at him. "Nothing, you're just acting _really_ weird. So _un-Niall_ right now."

"What are you talking about?"

She screwed off the top and brought the bottle to her lips to drink. "Did something happen at work?"

He shrugged.

"Okay then, _don't_ tell me." She said, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"It's not a big deal, alright? Don't worry so much." He said, touching her arm gently as he moved back to the couch, changing the channel to a golf match.

She could hear him sigh with a lot of unsaid stress. Some weirdness was going on and he was acting like the blind date guy now. Alicia was going to get to the bottom of it, she wanted to see Niall, not whoever this was that walked through their apartment.

She sat near him, casually pulling up her legs as she fiddled with her phone. She looked at him through peripheral vision, his eyes remained glued on the boring golf match.

She huffed and placed her phone down. "Niall, what's wrong?"

His jaw clenched, " _Nothing_ , trying to watch the game."

"No, you're stalling. I'm not gonna be _that_ girl right now."

"What girl?"

"The one that nags you until you start singing. I know you're not saying it, but I feel like something's wrong."

"Like I said, _don't_ worry about it."

He took the remote, and turned up the volume on the game, essentially shutting her out.

Alicia folded her arms, _now what?_ She thought. He clearly didn't want to talk or interact with her. Was it her? If it was, she'd really like to know what she did. Sighing, she stood up and walked to her room, shutting her door.

She collapsed on her bed, feeling worse than she had when she came home. Maybe random sex was the cure for what she was going through, because at this point, Niall was DOA. _Shit! I left my phone on the couch,_ she thought. She sat up, pulling the door open, and rolled her eyes as Niall's position hadn't changed. She really didn't want to do this, but she felt like he left her no choice. Why was she blaming Niall for her bad night? He had nothing to do with it. She wasn't, he was just being an ass.

She went over to the couch and bent down to pick up her phone. She was going to text her friends when Niall cleared his throat.

"What are ya doing?"

Alicia shrugged, smirking, "Oh, _now_ you're talking to me?"

"Fuck off, what are ya doing, babe?"

Suddenly, doing this to spite Niall didn't seem as fun. She changed her mind and told her friends she wasn't interested in going.

"Nothing, the girls want me to go out tonight. Not feeling it."

He turned down the volume, briefly looking at her, "Why not?"

"I don't know, just don't wanna."

Niall's chuckle came back, Alicia blushed as she heard him.

"You're a weird one, Skittles."

Alicia rolled her eyes, he was _still_ calling her that nickname from the first time they met. His sister was her best friend and it was around Halloween. Alicia was the only one who actually ate the little Skittles bags, so the name stuck. And she didn't bother correcting him.

"You're the one watching golf here. I'd rather watch flies fuck, just as arbitrary."

He smirked, pulling her down on the couch, and began tickling her extremely furiously, taking her by surprise. She squealed, _he's back,_ she thought. "Take that back, you're gonna pay with your life, love."

She giggled, trying to get back at him but his strength overpowered her. "You mad, bro?"

"Disappointed, not mad." He said with sarcasm, moving to tickle her arms again, reveling in her loud laughing.

She got him back by gripping his hair, tugging on it gently. "You won't miss this, will you?"

Alicia slowly slid her fingers into his blond hair, pulling on it playfully. He stopped his tickling and pulled back to look at her.

"Don't be bold." He said, a tinge of seriousness to his tone as he climbed off, her laughing calmed down.

She tapped his shoulder with her feet, teasing him. " _Damn,_ you gave up really fast. Doesn't sound like you at all. Theme of the night thus far."

"Oh, piss it. I took great joy in seeing you squirm, don't get me wrong." He held up his hands, smirking.

"Still, you're just afraid I might pull really hard on your precious hair. There goes your vanity."

Niall eyed her, "Piss off, love," he said and shoved her feet off, going for another drink, this time something harder. Jack Daniels in a glass over ice. After the day he had, he could have reached for poison.

Alicia swung her legs around and joined him in the kitchen. "You're not planning on sharing that, are you?"

He took the shot, throwing his head back. "Fuck all. You stay away from this stuff, ya hear?"

She watched him pour himself another glass and she took it, downing it just as fast as he did.

"What's that now?" She smiled bemusedly as he took the glass back and put it away. "You're _not_ the boss of me."

" _Someone_ has to be."

"Yanno? I _could_ be with my friends right now, no babysitter, no one telling me what I can and can't do."

"So _go_ ahead, you don't need _me_ telling me what to do." He said, his irritation rising.

"Whoa..." Alicia's face titled, "What is _wrong_ with you? All of a sudden you want me to stay? Just 15 minutes ago, you wanted to marry that boring ass golf match. When I tried to talk to you, _do_ anything with you—it was like—I don't know, I wasn't even there. Seriously, Niall, what's up with you?"

Niall didn't want it to come to this, not now. He didn't think by the time he got home that she'd pick up on his mood. Being close friends with her didn't make it easy, let alone living together. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions and she wasn't one to let things go.

He paused and stared at her lips, his hand shook and he moved away from her, rushing to his room, almost slamming the door. Alicia winced at the brash sound.

Out of all the days she needed him to make things better, he had to make it difficult. What happened between them that they couldn't talk with each other? Niall wasn't a guy who was in touch with his feelings, like most guys. He wasn't her boyfriend, he was her friend, and if something was bothering him, she needed to help him, he would do the same thing with her. He always did.

Alicia sighed and went to his door, resilient, knocking gently. "Niall?"

Silence, she had no idea what was going on and she was getting more worried by the second.

She touched the door, it wasn't locked, she breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed the door slightly open. Niall was at his desk, doing a drawing, she smiled as she firmly went inside.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why you're mad at me. I'm just...sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." He said, keeping his back turned.

She crossed her arms and sat on his bed, "I fucked up, alright? I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do—"

"There is. _Shut_ the door, will yeh?" He said, his voice gravely serious, she got the hint.

"Alright, hope you figure this shit out," she said, getting up to leave.

"No," he said bluntly, Alicia stopped. " _You_ stay, but shut the door."

Her lips parted in confusion, throwing her hands up, "Alright, umm, it's probably just the shot talking here, but, maybe you don't want me to leave anywhere tonight. Truth is, I don't wanna go anywhere either."

He smirked, pushing his sketchpad to the edge of the desk, she still couldn't see him, "You can sit on me bed, ya don't have to stand around awkwardly holding your hands behind your back."

She shivered and blushed as she pulled her hands away from her back and sat down, watching him finally turn around and sit beside her, taking off his shoes, removing his tie, relaxing the top of his collar shirt, unbuttoning his sleeves. He swung his legs around and placed his hands behind his head, leaning softly on the pillow. He stared at her with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Come here," he said, nodding toward him.

Alicia smiled slightly, at least he wasn't mad at her. She crawled over and laid down next to him, moving to the crook of his shoulder. He always smelled so good, now, he smelled like happiness. She curled up against him and he smiled as his chin rested over her head.

"I really fucking _hate_ this day, hahaha," Niall said, she knew him well enough to know how he mixed his sarcasm with his real feelings.

"Well, it's not my favorite either. We both know how much I suck at enjoying a day like this."

"Why does everyone take it so seriously? Is that an American thing?"

"Fuck if I know? Didn't this whole thing originate in Italy? Roman Catholic shit? I blame your people."

Niall laughed, "Dunno, seems like it. You Americans exaggerate everything though. Gotta hand it to ya."

She sat up and leaned her chin over his chest, staring at him, "You could tell me anything, yanno?"

Niall stared down at her, his blue eyes changing in color, becoming greyer and less vibrant. "I know that. Don't think there's anything to it really."

"Why is that?"

He swallowed, staring at the ceiling, suddenly finding it hard to look at her. "It's messy."

"What's the short of it? I'm a great listener. Promise I won't interrupt or judge you." Alicia smiled, feeling her eyes shine when he turned to her.

Niall brushed her hair behind her ear, her lime green eyes holding him in place. All but leveling him. Her eyes could hold him still if she stared longer, this time, she did, he could have sworn her eyes drifted to his lips, but he was just imagining things, again.

"Well," he started, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Remember a couple of years back? Right around the time we met?" She nodded. "Me ex-girlfriend, Hannah, she was a big part of me life. Don't think I ever shared her much with anyone. Me sister, Melissa, even she didn't know how much."

Alicia sat up and gave him her full attention, holding his hand. Melissa was her best friend once upon a time. It was a soar subject for Alicia, but Niall squeezed her hand in compassion. She smiled, understanding him.

"Alright then, I never told anyone this, but, we didn't break up because we grew apart. No, she fucked me best mate, in our apartment, for months. When I confronted her, she just lied to me face. She didn't think I'd find out. Happened around now, actually before Valentine's Day."

Alicia's hand came over his, "I'm really sorry. Melissa never told me. She did tell me when were friends that she never liked her."

Niall nodded, turning his head to the side.

"I remember a few things, though."

"What's that?" He turned to her.

"You deserved better. You put on this persona that everything's okay, and that's real, but underneath, I don't know, I felt like there's more. Melissa got frustrated when I asked about it. Asked about you. We weren't close then anyway, so, wasn't a thing." She said, shrugging as she laid down, staying away from him, unsure of what was happening.

Alicia hadn't been this candid with him, sure, they were close, but something inside her wanted to just let go.

"Y'know she came back today? Hannah, at work, she... _surprised_ me." He said, incredulously.

Alicia stared at him intently, " _What?_ What did you say?"

He nodded, swallowing as he looked down, "She wanted another chance. Her ex broke up with her for the same reasons. She apologized today, for everything. She finally admitted what she did wrong."

Her heart cracked as she watched his face, he still didn't answer her question.

"So, you're...going _back_ to her then?" She asked him carefully, already knowing the answer.

Niall's eyes glassed over, blinking back tears, and sighed heavily. "I can't be with someone I don't love." He covered his face, his entire body shook in nervousness. "I told her I love someone else."

Alicia shivered as she heard what he said. Feeling relieved he didn't take the bait with Hannah, but at the same time, a piece of her was confused and slightly hurt hearing he loved someone else. Now what? Will everything change between them? Will the girl keep coming around? It's Valentine's Day, shouldn't he be with the one he loved?

She bit her lip in utter confusion, letting go of his hand, feeling her own tears cloud her vision. They burned at the surface, uncertain of why she was feeling like her world was falling down. Did she just lose her best friend?

"Oh, well, you should be with her then..." she barely made out, scooting off the bed, turning around.

"Alicia..." Niall began, he was already breathing down her neck as she closed her eyes, her hand clamped over the handle. "Please stay, please..."

"Niall, you—I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. If things are going to change, then—" She got cut off when he turned her around and crashed his lips against hers roughly, tasting the hard liquor on the tip of his tongue.

She felt herself responding back, moaning in her newfound desire for him, bringing her hands around his neck, feeling him press his body flush against her. His heart began beating at an alarming rate as hers tried to keep up. She opened her mouth, feeling his warm tongue slide inside, passionate and fervent, like out of a dream.

Her fingers found themselves bunched in his hair, feeling the softness in a new way that she always wondered about while living with him. She breathed against his lips, feeling him slow down his motions. Pulling away to catch his breath, she raised her brow to him.

"Why are you stopping?"

He smiled, cupping her face gently, brushing his lips over hers, "Just can't believe it."

"Neither can I..." she said, leaning in for another kiss, making him moan in her mouth.

He pulled away to kiss around her face and bury himself in her neck, dragging his lips over her thin skin, licking and blowing on all the spots his lips touched. She hissed, holding onto him as he pulled her against him.

"Bed?" She whispered in his ear. "Having trouble standing..."

"Mmm, I've got ya, love." He breathed back, taking her legs up, and carried her to his bed, kneeling her down near the head.

He took up her hand, placing a kiss over it as he smirked. She blushed, still unsure if this was a dream or really happening.

He leaned down and pressed his lips over hers, feeling her grip his shoulder. She trailed her hands up his neck and cupped his face, feeling the scratch of his stubble rub her hand, but it didn't matter. She didn't realize just how much she wanted this, _needed_ this.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes, stroking her face with the back of his hand, smiling softly. "Keep going?"

She nodded, pulling his face toward hers, brushing her lips over his, slightly teasing him, "Yes," she said, tears slipped off her cheeks. Niall's thumbs wiped them.

"Don't cry, love. Just tell me what you need."

Her light green eyes found his, reaching out to touch his cheek, shifting to place a small kiss inside her palm.

"You." She said, his eyes lighting up as he came down to capture her lips in a swift kiss, moving down to her neck, sucking on her skin.

He stared at her, visibly asking for permission before lifting her dress above her head, kissing his way down her chest, sliding down her bra straps, pressing his mouth over her shoulders, claiming her lips once again, not getting enough of her.

He unclasped her bra, throwing it aside, his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, sucking slowly then took her nipple in his mouth, greedily staring in her closed eyes, watching her lean back, grabbing the covers.

She moaned loudly as he did the same to her other breast, sucking even harder as his hand came down to rub her over her panties. He moved to slowly remove them, kissing his way to her inner thighs.

He watched Alicia's face as he licked closer to her cunt, feeling her heat near his lips.

"Ready for me?"

She nodded, moaning in a daze, stroking his soft hair. "Yeah, I am."

He gave a long, teasing lick up her slit, watching her mouth smack together, he gave a loving kiss to her cunt. He slid his finger while his tongue worked its way inside her, fiercely licking inside her walls, adding another finger, pumping in and out her with fervor.

"Fuck," she growled and slightly pulling his hair.

"Ya seem to love pulling me hair, love." He chuckled, his deep voice vibrating against her cunt, tickling her.

"I'll stop, you just drive me a little crazy." She said, blushing as he began sucking her folds, feeling her juices flow in his mouth.

"Don't stop, love. Just hilarious how dominant you are. Never woulda thought." He added another finger, pumping in and out of her cunt faster now, feeling her heat rise and her bud swollen, she was close.

"Come for me, babe. Just let go," he whispered, placing his hands on her legs as her hips bucked, making his tongue and fingers go deeper.

She shouted, harshly pulling his hair as her legs shook ferociously, feeling brash tingles flow out of her body. "Oh, fuck," she panted, her eyes sprung open.

Niall sucked her so hard she almost couldn't believe it happened to her, to _them_. He collapsed beside her and took off his shirt, completely forgetting he was still dressed.

"Niall?" Alicia asked in a small voice, still on her personal high from cumming incredibly hard.

He stared at her, smirking, crawled up, and began taking off his shirt, his trousers, pants, and socks. He gently touched down her body as he attached his lips to hers, feeling her hand on his damp cheek.

He pulled away, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb, "Ya okay?"

"I'm supposed to take your clothes off," she smiled, cupping his face, kissing him with all the passion inside her.

"I fucked up, alright? I'm sorry," he grinned, taking her hand, guiding her down his body. "I'm yours."

"Finally," She said, kissing him softly as she moved down to straddle him, getting on her knees as she licked his tip, kissing him before completely taking him in her mouth.

"Shite, keep on, love," he breathed out, his thick fingers moving her hair away from her face.

She bobbed up and down his length, taking him in her mouth balls deep, gagging on his length and especially his girth. She sucked him hard, twisting her hand to bring him to his breaking point, feeling him thrust in the back of her throat, gagging. Before he came he stopped her.

"Come here, love. Let's do this together." He said, bringing her up to his lips, turning her over so he was on top.

Alicia shook, feeling more nervous than ever, she bit her lip as Niall shared a small look with her before holding his shaft, pumping it a few times, positioning his tip near her cunt. His fingers touched her, she was still wet and hot, all ready for him.

He looked at her expression, "Alicia?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya alright? Ya wanna stop?"

She shook her head vehemently, "I'm just in love with you." Her eyes expanded as she covered her face. She felt him remove her hands. "As far as confessions go, I—"

He leaned in gently touching his lips over hers, her mouth opening for his tongue to lightly dance with hers. "You're perfect, love. Don't think you aren't."

"You are." She said, touching his face in bliss.

He smiled shyly and slowly slid himself inside her, feeling the tightness she had clenched around his girth. She felt his lips on her neck, moving up to her face, her cheeks, under her eyes where new tears had fallen.

He embraced her to him, completely sliding inside her, letting her adjust to him as he gently rocked his hips in and out of her. She clung to his neck as his lips found hers, making out with her strongly as he laced his fingers with her, picking up his pace with each thrust.

"You okay, love?"

She nodded, her eyes closing but kept open when she felt him kiss the corners of her mouth gently. It was amazing he could make her melt like that and pick up his pace while inside her.

She moved with him, the faster he thrust into her, the more she clawed his back, grabbed his hair, tugging on it harder than she thought. She felt her body vibrate, was he there too?

"Niall, are you...?"

"Yeh, let's come together," he said, feeling a tidal wave of emotion wash over him as his thrusts got sloppy and tired.

They shouted at the same time, coming and relishing within the moment of being with each other. Alicia fell deeper in love if possible. Even if he didn't say the words, he showed how he felt in the way he held her.

Perspiration dripped from their bodies, hair drenched, skin ablaze, fingers interlocked. Niall dove for her neck when he came a second time, filling her cunt with warm ecstasy, accelerating his heartbeat to a rhythm he didn't recognize, that he wanted to keep forever.

They stayed like that for a long moment, afraid to move just slightly. Alicia composed her breathing. She brought her legs around his waist, feeling him go deeper. She moaned, feeling him slide inside her, walls squeezing around him. She hugged him, pressing her lips against his wet cheek, moving his hair back.

Slowly and carefully, Niall pulled out of her and leaned against the other side of the bed. He couldn't believe what just happened, what they allowed to happen. He laid there in shock, staring at the ceiling. He stared next to him, seeing Alicia's eyes flutter open, her swollen lips pursed, chest heaving in slowing movements, she pulled the covers loosely over her body, sharing the same shock he felt.

He reached to touch her face with his fingertips, making her turn around.

"I love you, Alicia. I always have, I should have told you a long time ago. I couldn't leave you when me sister took off."

She shifted her body so she was looking at him on her side, staring at him with compassion in her eyes. "I really didn't know. Too busy hating my life. It sucked less with you."

He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the top, lacing their fingers, "Would ya have given me a chance if I asked a while ago?"

"We're having the chance now, it's all that matters," Alicia said and leaned in to kiss him strongly. "Can't believe I thought I almost lost everything when you told me you loved someone else. Never would have thought it was me."

"Ya know how I knew?" He asked her, she gave him a curious look. "Remember that day you came back from your Uni graduation? You broke up with that wanker you thought was the love of your life?"

 _"Don't_ remind me." She grumbled.

"Anyway, you came back and you thought you were alone. I came over to yours to get me iPad, sister kept stealing it from me. I finally found it buried in a drawer and I was about to leave when I saw you sitting on the balcony. You were on the phone, chatting to your friends, well, _you_ were chatting and they cut the conversation short. You looked outside and you saw an extremely bright star. Wait, I know this sounds weird, hear me out. You stared at it and you said. "If only I could be seen." I should have talked to you that night. I wanted to be there for you but Hannah rang me just as I was coming out to you."

She frowned, feeling exposed, even more than her nakedness, "You _saw_ that?"

He nodded, smiling as he grew nervous, "I knew then and I didn't do anything about it."

"I was blind to a lot of things."

He nodded.

"I did like your art though. I still think you have a shot to really make it."

He brought his lips over hers, stroking her shoulder, "I actually have some good news there. Wanna hear?"

"Of course," she smiled, watching him slip on his boxers and tossed her dress to her, fixing it back on and planting another kiss before going back to his desk.

He brought over a folder, it looked like his portfolio to the bed, and sat down. He placed the folder in front of her. "Go on, open it."

She flipped it open and spotted newer drawings of a really beautiful girl in some kind of punk outfit, she looked like a superhero. Alicia looked to Niall and bit her lip, smiling slyly.

"Are these recent?"

"They are, I'm using them as my flagship character to further my career."

For some reason, she pictured Hannah in the images, but this girl had big, brown hair and wide eyes, green, Hannah's eyes were blue, that was the only difference, the rest of the features were of someone unbelievably stunning.

"She's beautiful," Alicia said, touching the tracing of the image, he really was very talented.

"I'm glad you think so." He said, the smile evident in his voice.

She took a deep breath, "Who is she?" She asked, staring at him.

"She's _you_ , love."

Alicia gasped, she dropped the images, confused about why he would say that. This woman was clearly a model, that wasn't her. Her mouth became dry, words were stuck in the back of her throat.

She just gazed at him in disbelief, he grinned and brought her in for a kiss that she could feel rumbling her entire body. She moaned and kissed him back, feeling herself grow shy suddenly.

"That is _not_ me." She said, touching the images, feeling like she was still in a dream.

He sighed, "I struggled for a while to find someone I can envision in my work. I kept coming back to you. I've known it since I first saw you. Your strong green eyes, youthful cheeks, perfect mouth, gorgeous hair, and beautiful body, you were meant to be drawn. And the more I did it, the more I fell in love with you."

She felt her eyes water and shifting downward, the images just weren't accurate. This was how Niall saw her. "I never thought of myself in this way. I don't know what to say."

He kissed her jaw, trailing up to her lips, feeling her mouth open for him to slide his tongue inside to chase hers. "I'd love for you to join me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still paint?"

She blushed, there was no way he actually remembered her doing those canvases. "Not anymore, had to grow up."

He brushed his lips over hers, "They need a new ink artist. It pays well. You'd be working directly with me as I write the plot lines and sketch out the picture boards. You get to have input on the colors and hues used. What do ya say?"

Her eyes enlarged hearing such an offer, she was beside herself.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"%100, they need ya as much as I do, love."

She smiled, feeling goosebumps on the back of her neck. "How does this work?"

"You say yes, and I handle the rest. You get a chance to paint again. This time with ink."

"There's one problem: I have _no_ experience in this world. How am I going to do this?"

He cupped her cheek, moving over the images to the nightstand, and took her in his arms. "You'll do fine, I trust ya. You always believed in me. Time for me to believe in you."

She pulled apart as she laid down, Niall joining her, pulling her against him, kissing her head.

"Do you hear that?" She asked him, rising to stare into his eyes.

"What's that, love?"

She smiled shyly, "It's the sound of having everything."

Niall leaned forward, kissing her as if she belonged to him. "It is, it's always been you, Skittles, always."

She giggled, "We really need to get me a new nickname."

"What? Ya don't like it?"

She shrugged.

"Which one do ya want? I like Skittles, tell me you want, love?"

"Hmm, I'll get back to you," she hugged his torso. "Just wanna lay here with you."

He stroked her hair against his bare chest, "Ya wanna get ready for bed?"

"Oh yeah, we probably should." She blushed, sitting up but Niall grabbed her hand, pulling her down on his lips.

He kissed her nose, smiling as he let her go, "Okay, you're good to go now."

Alicia smiled sheepishly, moving off the bed to get ready in her separate bathroom. When she emerged, she saw Niall's door ajar and walked toward it. She caught him freshly showered and ready for bed. He dialed a number.

"Hey man! Yeah, good. Alright, I'm in! When do I start? Monday? Fuck, that's close. Thanks, man. Yeah, she's coming with me. Yes to the _other_ thing. Okay, later." He hung up and Alicia knocked softly, his attention perked up seeing her.

She smiled and walked to the bed, sitting beside him. "Everything alright?"

He sighed, throwing his phone to the ground, cupping her face, and pressed his lips firmly over hers. "It's perfect. I love you."

She grinned, placing her hand behind his head, bringing his lips to hers, "I love you back. Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

He kissed her head and they crawled into the covers as he turned off the light.

They laid loosely in each other's arms, Alicia found solace in listening to his heartbeat. It was so calming, the reverie nearly lulling her completely to sleep. She smiled, staring at him with a playful look in her eyes.

"How'd you know I'd kiss you back?"

"I didn't. I just took a chance on it when you were clearly upset that I had feelings for someone else."

"How could I not have known this whole time?"

He kissed the top of her hand, "Making love to you makes up for it."

She blushed, even in the darkness he could see it.

"I think I have a name in mind?" He said, feeling her laugh softly.

"Yes?"

"Wittle Angel."

"Haha, oh my god. You're such a dork. I'll take it."

He stroked her hair as she laid against his chest, nearly falling asleep. "Okay, _just_ Angel, then."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, Angel."

"Okay, Lover," she said, sleepily, moaning until she felt herself completely relax in his arms. "That's yours, Lover, you're mine."

Niall laughed softly, hearing her echo his laugh made his life.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Angel," he whispered into the darkness, the corners of her mouth lifted up, holding heaven's fortune in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lover," she spoke, cuddling her body against his, keeping him forever.

This was the rest of their lives together and it was only the beginning.


End file.
